In the related art, a connector generally comprises an insulation body and a contact received in the insulation body. It is necessary to hold the contact in the insulation body, otherwise the contact cannot work properly.
In order to simplify the structure of the connector and reduce the cost of the connector, in the related art, there is provided a connector consisting of only a contact, that is, the connector includes only a contact made of metal. Typically, the contact comprises a soldering portion that may be directly welded onto a circuit board and a clamping portion that may clamp a conductor of a wire.
However, in the related art, a clamping force exerted on the conductor by the contact of the connector is too small to reliably hold the conductor of the wire, which causes the conductor of the wire to easily detach from the contact. In order to prevent a conductor of the wire from being detached from the contact, in the related art, it is sometimes necessary to solder the conductor of wire to the contact, which causes the contact to be used only once and not to be reused.